wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cień Bafometa/09
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: U WRZEŚMIANA. (Wyjątki z pamiętnika Tadeusza Pomiana.) Wczoraj odwiedziłem Wrześmiana w jego pustelni. Ledwie go poznałem! Ten człowiek gaśnie w oczach! Postarzał się, posiwiał, zdziczał. Żyje w odosobnieniu niemal zupełnem. Odsunął się od świata i ludzi w odległy, podmiejski zakątek i tu w ciszy głębokiej spędza długie, samotne godziny. Jest mi dziwnie bliski ten nerwowy, 34-letni starzec. Tak bliski, że czasem zdaje mi się, jakgdyby był mem drugiem „ja“, tylko widzianem od wewnątrz. Jest to jakby drugie, nieznane światu oblicze mej jaźni. Bo właściwie zrąb, o który oparte są nasze twórczości, jest jeden i ten sam; różnica cała między nami polega na tem, że ja szedłem drogą podboju i niewoliłem ku sobie tłumy, gdy on, nieuleczalny marzyciel, zadowalał się wpływem na dusze wybrane. Utwory moje syte barwami życia i pulsacją krwi pociągają za sobą tysiące, którym zdaje się, że przemawia ktoś do nich podobny — twórczość Wrześmiana dyskretna, przesłonięta kwefem mistycznej mgły, księżycowa, oczarowuje tylko ludzi wyjątkowych. Różnica charakteru raczej, temperamentu, nie istoty twórczej. Podobno jeden z jego „przyjaciół“ powiedział mu raz w przystępie szczerości, że „nie jest naturą zdobywczą“. O tak, niewątpliwie — Wrześmian nigdy nie miał zamiaru „zdobywać“. Był na to za subtelny, myślowo za wytworny i za głęboki. Dlatego nigdy nie był pisarzem popularnym. Natomiast miał naśladowców i popularyzatorów. Szalone pomysły jego, pełne ześrodkowanej treści działały zapładniająco na talenty niższe, ale obdarzone t. zw. sprytem literackim. Twórczość Wrześmiana stała się wkrótce wygodną kopalnią, zbiornikiem tematów dziwnych i wyjątkowych, z którego można było bezkarnie czerpać pełnemi garściami. Notabene oficjalna krytyka nigdy ani słówkiem o tem nie pisnęła. Owszem pisano dużo i pochlebnie o zręcznych naśladowcach, starannie zakrywając faszynami milczenia właściwe źródło. Bo i poco? Wiedziano przecież powszechnie, że Wrześmian nie umie się „rewanżować“, że do żadnej kliki literackiej nie przystąpi i do podstawiania nogi drugim za żadną cenę nie pomoże. Powoli, z upływem lat wytworzyła się dookoła jego osoby przeraźliwa pustka, owa zionąca chłodem splendid isolation, która była jego dumą i nagrodą. Lecz właśnie tego osamotnienia, tej pięknej samowystarczalności nie mogli mu ludzie darować. Ponieważ nie umiał i nie chciał płaszczyć się i schlebiać, nie raczył zabiegać o łaskawe względy i względziki i nie świecił baków byle komu — szła w jego ślady cicha, systematyczna zemsta „obrażonych“. Mała, ludzka, arcyludzka zawiść kierowała jej ruchami, zaprawiała jadem i żółcią bratnie pióra, zacinała ostro stalówki. Atakowano, jak kto umiał i na co kogo stało. Były sztychy otwarte i maskowane, wypady wprost i okrężne, z poza opłotków, drogą objazdową. Nie brakło i paru ordynarnych napaści, nie obyło się i bez kilku większych i mniejszych podłostek. Kiedy mimo rodzimych tłumików nazwisko Wrześmiana zaczęło przedostawać się poza rubieże kraju i grono zwolenników i szczerych przyjaciół czyniło starania, by wprowadzić jego dramat na sceny zagraniczne, odezwały się głosy „odradzające“; troskliwi o „prestige“ polskiego dramatu ziomkowie usiłowali rękami i nogami nie dopuścić do realizacji scenicznej utworu, który zbyt odchylał się od swojskiego szablonu i nie otrzymał przepustki na eksport w literackiej komorze celnej. Najzabawniejszą była nieporadność ataków. Ponieważ żaden z tych panów nie mógł zaczepić ideowych podstaw twórczości Wrześmiana, ile że żaden z nich nie posiadał wystarczającej kompetencji, przeto unikano starannie dyskusji na temat filozoficznych i psychologicznych jego założeń, czepiając się kurczowo zewnętrzności i błahostek. O tem, co nowego, co oryginalnego wnosił ze sobą Wrześmian do poezji i sztuki, nie mówiło się wcale, lub, jeśli się mówiło, to z lekceważeniem, powierzchownie i, co gorsza, w oświetleniu fałszywem, wykazującem zupełny brak zrozumienia. Do utworów wibrujących twórczą męką nasyconych grozą życia i zdumieniem nad jego przejawami zabierali się panowie krytycy tak sobie po gospodarsku, z zakasanemi rękoma i z blagierską nonszalancją, jakgdyby chodziło o ocenę zbiorku kabaretowych piosenek, lub arabskich awantur jednego z naszych najserdeczniejszych wesołków. Poprostu, bez ceremonji i wielkiego zachodu streszczało się utwory i to w sposób nieudolny, często błędny lub wręcz opaczny, zaopatrując te mizerne i nie dające najmniejszego pojęcia o dziele artysty skróty w jakiś banalny lub złośliwie płytki komentarz. Ze zdumieniem odczytywałem nieraz te „recenzje“ i „oceny“, pisane typowym, dziennikarskim żargonem, pełne błędów, przekręceń tekstu i grubjańskich zaczepek. Najkomiczniejszem ze wszystkiego było drapowanie się w bezstronność i przedmiotowość. Ci zdawkowi i trywjalni poławiacze szczególików zewnętrznych, wypisujący gorliwie z utworów Wrześmiana wszelkie rzekome usterki i potknięcia, a przemilczający z umysłu to, co tchnęło poezją głębi i piękna, zastrzegali się uroczyście, że nie czynią tego dla jakiejś małostkowej i czczej szykany. Niektóre z tych artykulików dławiących się nadmiarem własnego jadu były dla nas obu źródłem nieustającej wesołości. Bawiły nas zwłaszcza sprzeczności, w jakie popadali panowie recenzenci; jedna taka ocena zdawała się zwalczać wprost drugą, lubo obie schodziły się na bratnim terenie niechęci do Wrześmiana. Tak np. jeden z nich, uznawszy twórczość mego druha za chorą, utrzymywał z powagą diagnosty, że Wrześmian pisze w gorączce i zapada na malignę. Drugi znów, kolega tamtego po zawodzie zapewniał uroczyście publikę, że Wrześmian robi szaleństwo na zimno. Tu mimowoli potrąciłem o jeden z „zasadniczych“ i „kardynalnych zarzutów“, czynionych tej odskakującej od normy twórczości. Część krytyków uznała ją za niezdrową, mianowicie „neurasteniczną“, kto wie? — może wprost szkodliwą. A więc? — Ecrasez l’infame! Precz z nim! Niechaj nie mąci spokojnych i ustałych wód! Nam bowiem trzeba literatury „zdrowej“, dużo, dużo słońca i śmiechu. Więc śmiejmy się, panowie i panie! Śmiejmy się i weselmy, bo życie krótkie i należy go umieć używać. Śmiech jest zdrowy i potrzebny do trawienia! Śmiech jest objawem plemiennej siły! Niech więc żyje śmiech i swojscy wesołkowie! Niech nam błaznują i wywracają koziołki! Obok szlachetnej grupy dbałych o zdrowie literatury „sanitarjuszy“ mógł się Wrześmian poszczycić drugą, niemniej szczerą i... głęboką kategorją przeciwników, których ochrzcił mianem „witalistów“. Panowie ci „wyczuwali“ w jego twórczości pewne ubóstwo życiowego materjału, którym operuje. Wrześmian, zdaniem jednego z tych znawców sztuki, mało czerpał z przeżyć własnych, a po tematy do swych utworów sięgał do podręczników psychologji i psychopatologji oraz do pewnych, dość mu zresztą obcych wewnętrznie wydarzeń, które znał z opowiadań przygodnych i przekształcał po swojemu. Co za zdumiewająca bystrość spostrzeżenia i co za znajomość źródeł! Myślałbyś, że się Wrześmian przed nim spowiadał lub że go szanowny krytyk podpatrzył przez dziurkę od klucza. A obok tego taki sąd z innej strony: — Cała twórczość Wrześmiana ma jakąś logikę fanatyzmu i czasem coś prawie oszałamiającego w swym irracjonalizmie. Komu tu dać wiarę? Sądzę, że bliższym prawdy był chyba ten drugi. Zresztą opinje o tym dziwnym człowieku zmieniano zależnie od potrzeby i okoliczności. Pewien „wybitny“ recenzent przyznawał zrazu łaskawie, że Wrześmian pisze stylem zwartym, lapidarnym i dziwnie mocnym — stylem, chwytającym półtony i półdźwięki, które zazwyczaj drżą w powietrzu niepostrzeżone, że wydobywa w nieporównanych często skrótach mistyczny kształt wnętrza, którego istnienie zaledwo przeczuwamy. Ten sam krytyk w parę lat potem, porósłszy trochę w piórka, wydał o tymże stylu opinję wręcz przeciwną. Teraz zdaniem jego utwory Wrześmiana pisane były językiem „ubogim“. Parbleu! Podziwiam stałość i wytrawność sądów! Do ostatniej, najpospolitszej kategorji oceniaczy muzy Wrześmianowej należeli specjaliści od „wpływologji“. Zdaniem ich Wrześmian pozostawał pod silnem oddziaływaniem wszystkich możliwych i niemożliwych fantastów świata, od papy A. Hoffmanna i E. Poego poprzez Stevensona, Villiersa de l’Isle Adama do współczesnego mu Meyrinka. Wrześmian był tym i tamtym, tamtym i owym, był nimi wszystkimi potrosze — tylko nie sobą, tylko nie Wrześmianem. Bo i jakżeby inaczej być mogło? Gdzieżby też u nas coś podobnego?... Wrześmian czytał przygodnie te elukubracje i uśmiechał się. Były z jednej strony zbyt zjadliwe, by je brać za wyraz szczerego przekonania, z drugiej zbyt płytkie i jednostronne, by się z niemi liczyć. W każdym razie świadczyły o tem, że go zauważono i to — z niemiłem zdziwieniem. Chociaż się o to nie starał wcale, skupiła się koło niego mała, ale doborowa gmina duchowa, której został przewodnikiem. Kilka jednostek wybitnych, o strukturze duchowej głębokiej i skłonnej do mistycznego na świat spojrzenia, otoczyło go życzliwą opieką. W słońcu tej przyjaźni talent jego niezwykły dojrzał i rozwinął się w pełni. Lecz zamiłowanie do życia samotnego i izolacji wzrastało z rokiem każdym i rozluźniało węzły towarzyskiej zażyłości. Równocześnie brak bezpośrednich „chwytów“, jakich każdy ambitny człowiek dokonywać musi w łonie życia, jeżeli pragnie wybić się na jego powierzchnię, spowodował, że przestano się nim zczasem zajmować. Od szeregu już lat Wrześmian milczał i nie ogłaszał swych utworów. Odciąwszy się od ludzi czterema ścianami mieszkania gdzieś w podmiejskiem ustroniu, zniknął niemal zupełnie z widowni świata. Szanując jego wolę, nie narzucałem mu się od dłuższego już czasu swojemi wizytami, jakkolwiek lubiał mię i czułem, że towarzystwo moje nigdy mu nie ciążyło. Dopiero wczoraj, t. j. w miesiąc niespełna po straszliwym zgonie Amelji, odważyłem się na ten krok, pchany ku temu niezwykłemu człowiekowi jakimś tajemnym nakazem. Zastałem go w małym, szarym domku u wylotu podmiejskiej ulicy, opartego łokciami o parapet otwartego okna i zapatrzonego przed siebie. Był tak głęboko zamyślony, że nie zauważył mej obecności w pokoju. Dopiero gdy dotknąłem jego ramienia, ocknął się, z zadumy i żywo obrócił się ku mnie. — Co za niespodzianka! — rzekł, serdecznie ściskając mi rękę. — Myślałem już, że zapomniałeś o mnie zupełnie. — Nie chciałem tylko być natrętnym. Wiem, że nie lubisz zbyt częstych odwiedzin. — To prawda, lecz ty jesteś w mym domu zawsze mile widzianym gościem. — Dziękuję ci. Prawdę mówiąc, sprowadza mię interes. — Proszę — o co idzie? — zapytał, skierowując na mnie spojrzenie swych szarych, wyrazistych oczu. — O nic konkretnego. Szukam u ciebie pewnego rodzaju wsparcia moralnego i pewnych wyjaśnień specjalnej, trochę nieuchwytnej natury. Jestem, uważasz, od dłuższego już czasu, powiedzmy od dwóch lat, jakby wyważony z zawiasów; potrzebuję twojej rady i pragnę poznać twój pogląd na zajmującą mnie obecnie sprawę. Może potrafisz rozwikłać, lub przynajmniej rozjaśnić trochę ponury problem, który mię prześladuje od tak już dawna. — Czy chodzi o zagadnienie psychicznej natury? — Nie — raczej metafizycznej. Idzie tu o śmierć Pradery. Wrześmian poruszył się na krześle niespokojnie. — Rzecz dziwna; i mnie zajęła silnie ta sprawa od samego początku. Czy oprócz tego, co wyczytałeś z gazet, możesz mi udzielić specjalnych wiadomości? Czy zdobyłeś jakie nowe szczegóły na własną rękę? — Nie słyszałeś nic o jego żonie? — odpowiedziałem pytaniem. — Nie. Od paru miesięcy żadna wiadomość zewnątrz nie przedostała się do mojej samotni. Nie czytuję dzienników. — Amelja Pradera zginęła miesiąc temu śmiercią samobójczą. Ponieważ okoliczności, które poprzedziły zgon tej niezwykłej kobiety, złączone są ściśle z mojemi osobistemi przeżyciami i mimowoli przyczyniłem się do straszliwego jej końca, muszę cię zaznajomić z pewnemi szczegółami. Wolałbym milczeć, gdyby nie głębokie przekonanie, że przebieg i tragiczne zakończenie mojej z nią przyjaźni związane są podziemnemi węzłami ze śmiercią jej męża. Sądzę, że znajomość pewnych momentów z ostatnich miesięcy życia Amelji może ułatwić ci zadanie. Naturalnie liczę na pełną dyskrecję. Wrześmian odpowiedział uśmiechem zamyślenia. — O tej chyba nie potrzebujesz wątpić — rzekł, patrząc mi badawczo w oczy. — Musi ci jednak bardzo zależeć na tem, jeśli zdobywasz się aż na taką ofiarę. — Tak. Czuję, że od tego zależy moja przyszła postawa do życia, może wogóle moje dalsze istnienie. Chcę wiedzieć, kto z nas miał rację: ja, czy on? Czy śmierć jego mam uważać za wyraz sympatji okazanej mi przez siły wyższe, których jestem sprzymierzeńcem, czy też była ona tylko dziełem t. zw. przypadku. Pragnę dociec, czy wysiłek całego mego życia był potrzebny, czy to, o co walczę — o co w gruncie rzeczy walczymy obaj, i ja i ty, — jest dobre i ewolucyjnie dodatnie, czy też względne i problematyczne. Przypuszczam, że ty, jako stojący dalej od kotłowiska zdarzeń i wypadków życiowych, a zato głęboko zanurzony w świecie metafizycznych dociekań, zdołasz łatwiej odemnie pochwycić niewidzialne fale, płynące wciąż stamtąd ku naszym brzegom. Ufam twej intuicji. — Zdaje mi się, przeceniasz me siły — odparł, zapuszczając roletę i zapalając lampę, bo zaczynało już ściemniać się na dworze. — Wiem, co mówię. Zresztą posłuchaj! I krótko, ograniczając się do momentów najważniejszych, opowiedziałem mu dzieje mej znajomości z Amelją. Słuchał z uwagą, nie przerywając ani słowem. Gdy skończyłem, przez długi czas siedział w milczeniu ze wzrokiem wbitym w mroczniejący cieniami kąt pokoju. — Ostatecznie — rzekł, przenosząc powoli oczy na mnie — Pradera poniósł powtórnie porażkę. To, na co liczył, powierzając ją twej opiece, fatalnie zawiodło. Amelja padła ofiarą jego mściwości. Zwyciężyły ją płeć i jej nieodłączna sojusznica, miłość. — Tak — lecz te fakty nie dają mi bezwzględnej pewności, że wypłynęły z woli mocy wyższej, że leżą rzeczywiście na linji wstępnej ewolucji i przyczyniły się do usunięcia z drogi przeszkód, wstrzymujących lot Ducha. — No tak — pewności tu niema. Przyznam ci się otwarcie, że o śmierci Amelji narazie nie mogę ci nic ważkiego powiedzieć; fakt spadł na mnie zbyt nagle, bym mógł już dzisiaj ocenić głębsze jego znaczenie. Zresztą chodzi tu o kobietę; w podobnych wypadkach sprawa wikła się i komplikuje bardzo, bo wchodzi w grę żywioł seksualny, poniekąd autonomiczny, który często nie styka się wcale z rubieżami wyższego rzędu. Nie wykluczam wprawdzie głębszych związków, jakie może posiada twoja tak tragicznie sfinalizowana afera miłosna, lecz narazie nie umiem ich uchwycić. To pewna, że pod koniec swego życia Amelja nie była istotą normalną i że bezpośrednia przyczyna jej śmierci, zdaje się, wyszła z „tamtej strony“. Zresztą, jak ci wiadomo, rozstrzyganie w podobnej kwestji jest rzeczą bardzo ryzykowną. Objawy, które towarzyszyły jej dniom ostatnim, można tak rozmaicie tłumaczyć... — Masz słuszność. Lecz jeśli przyczyny jej lęku nie były wytworem halucynacji ani skutkiem objawów telekinetycznych jej własnej jaźni, tylko miały podłoże rzeczywiste... — Oczywiście w takim razie Pradera własnoręcznie zepchnął do grobu narzędzie swej nieudałej zemsty. — Spostrzegłszy, że okazało się nieprzydatne. — Naturalnie. Ale istnieją też inne możliwości. — Tak, tak. Wiem o tem, niestety. — Więcej natomiast mógłbym ci powiedzieć o śmierci jej męża. — Pogląd twój na nią już ustalony? — Raczej ograniczony do trzech ewentualności. T. zw. ogół przyjmuje powszechnie możliwość czwartą, t. zw. przypadek, który ja tutaj stanowczo wykluczam. — Dlaczego? — Nie wierzę we wpływ przypadku na życie ludzi niezwykłych. Obserwacja wieloletnia przekonała mię, że sfera jego działania jest znacznie węższą, niż się zwyczajnie przypuszcza. Pradera był indywidualnością zbyt silną, by o losie jego mógł rozstrzygać czynnik tak kapryśny. Przypadek kieruje przeważnie życiem ludzi słabych, którzy nie posiadają własnej osi. — Jakież zatem przyjąć należy zdaniem twojem możliwości? — Śmierć Pradery mogła być gromem, który cisnęły weń moce tajemne z tamtego brzegu. — Te same moce, z któremi walczył przez całe życie. — Lub których istnienia nie chciał uznać. Do pewnych granic pozwoliły na ekspansję wrogiej im jaźni ludzkiej, lecz kiedy ta posunęła się w swem zuchwalstwie za daleko, zdruzgotały ją. — I ja tak dotychczas rzecz tę ujmowałem. — Więc dziś zmieniłeś pogląd? — Dziś nie wiem nic. Straszliwe wstrząśnienie, jakiego doznałem wskutek śmierci Amelji, zachwiało we mnie dawniejszą wiarę. Jakiś kamień obsunął się w gmachu mej myśli i grozi ruiną. Otworzyły się we mnie nagle nowe perspektywy. — Jakie? — Nie umiem ci ich określić. Są mętne, szare... Czuję strach przed niemi i boję się spoglądać w tę stronę. — W takim razie może lepiej było nie przychodzić z tem do mnie? Może właśnie jedna z pozostałych dwóch ewentualności zaprowadzi nas w te strony, których unikasz. — Nie cofam mej prośby. Pomóż mi zapuścić się w te posępne dziedziny. — Praderę mogła zabić zbiorowa wola pewnej grupy społecznej. Minister miał wielu przyjaciół, ale też i niemało wrogów; otaczały go wiry najrozmaitszych uczuć ludzkich. Mogło się zdarzyć, że chwilowo wzięły górę prądy mu wrogie; może skorzystano z momentalnej próżni, jaka wytworzyła się koło niego; może Pradera wstąpił dnia fatalnego w pas neutralny, ułatwiający dostęp siłom nieprzyjaznym... Może wyzyskano jakiś moment w jego życiu... — Jakiś moment? — podchwyciłem. — O czem myślisz? — Mam na myśli moment zawahania się, chwilę zwykłej, ludzkiej słabości, lęku, obawy... Śmierć, wiadomo, rzuca się najchętniej na organizmy wewnętrznie osłabione... — Szczególna myśl — szepnąłem, zapatrzony w skupioną twarz przyjaciela — szczególna myśl... Czy słyszałeś co o naszem niedoszłem spotkaniu? — Wiem o wszystkiem. Miało nastąpić właśnie w dniu krytycznym. Kto wie, może był wskutek tego wewnętrznie mniej odporny... — A trzecia możliwość? — Ministra mogła też usunąć ze świata silna, skoncentrowana wola jednostki. — Oczywiście we wszystkich trzech wypadkach bezpośrednią przyczyną jego śmierci była ręka ludzka, która tu odgrywała tylko rolę ślepego narzędzia. Zbrodnia ta posiada pewne charakterystyczne cechy, które doprowadziły mnie do wniosku, że nie jest ona realizacją samodzielnej myśli. Mam wrażenie, że morderca działał pod wpływem tajemniczego nakazu. Stąd rys niesamowitości znamienny dla tej sprawy, stąd też i szalone trudności, na jakie od samego początku natknęły organa śledcze. — Że pewien specyficzny nastrój większego zbiorowiska ludzkiego może wywołać odpowiadający mu czyn — to wydaje mi się możliwem — zauważyłem, korzystając z przerwy w toku jego wywodów. — Lecz co do tego, by skoncentrowana wola jednostki mogła pchnąć kogoś do podobnego dzieła, mam poważne wątpliwości. Chyba, że ten ktoś otrzymał nakaz w stanie hipnozy. — Niekoniecznie. Przy wielkiem nasileniu myśli możliwem jest coś podobnego i w stanie jawy. Naturalnie nie każdemu i nie z każdym to się uda. Przypuszczam, że w tym wypadku zbrodniarz musiał być osobnikiem bardzo słabej woli i podatnym na wpływy woli cudzej... Myśl ludzka jest potężną, a zgęszczona do pewnego, dość wysokiego napięcia, może dokonać cudu. — Czy znalazłeś we własnem życiu na to dowody? — zapytałem pół przekonany. Wrześmian podniósł się powoli z miejsca i zbliżył ku oknu. — Popatrz tam, naprzeciw — rzekł, podnosząc roletę. Podszedłem i spojrzałem we wskazanym kierunku. Po drugiej stronie ulicy bielejącej wąskim pasem przy świetle księżyca wznosiła się na tle topól i cyprysów samotna willa. — To moja dziedzina — rzekł głębokim, wzruszonym głosem. — To dom moich spełnień. — Dom twoich spełnień — powtórzyłem machinalnie, wsłuchując się w dźwięk tych słów dla mnie niezrozumiałych. — Opuszczona willa, którą zapełniłem tworami mej myśli — tłumaczył, wpatrując się w przeglądający tajemniczo z pośród cyprysów dom. — Twoja własność? — rzuciłem naiwne pytanie. Uśmiechnął się. — Duchowa. Nikt mi jej dziś już nie wydrze. Cha, cha, cha! Gdyby jej lekkomyślny właściciel teraz powrócił i zechciał tu zamieszkać, „straszyłoby“ w tym domu. Niebezpiecznie jest mieszkać w przestrzeni wypełnionej po brzegi ludzką myślą. — Mówisz dziwnie — szepnąłem, wodząc oczyma po alei żałobnych krzewów wiodącej do drzwi wchodowych, po frontonie trójkątnym domu, po błyszczących w refleksach miesięcznych szybach. — Słyszysz szept wodotrysków? — pytał zniżonym głosem. — Fontanny dżdżą cicho, fontanny... — Pieśń wody — dopowiedziałem, poddając się nastrojowi. Wrześmian wyciągnął rękę w stronę milczącej willi. — Oni są tam już wszyscy — mówił powoli, z namysłem. — Czekają na mnie... Lada dzień wezwą mię do wnętrza... — O kim mówisz? — spytałem zdumiony. — Ci ludzie — te twory — dzieci mojej myśli, dla których porzuciłem słowo, by je wcielić w kształty, by one żyły. — To obłęd! — To wyższa rzeczywistość — to słowa, które się stały ciałem... — To wampiry oszalałej myśli! — Być może to upiory... Lecz że są pierwszą na ziemi, najwyższą, bo najtrudniejszą realizacją myśli, więc pójdę ku nim, pójdę... — Wrześmianie, opuść to miejsce i przenieś się przynajmniej na jakiś czas do mnie! — błagałem, otrząsając się z ponurego czaru. — Przenigdy!... Wczoraj już otrzymałem od nich pierwszy znak. Wkrótce spodziewam się dalszych... Będą niecierpliwić się i naglić... Jestem im potrzebny — żyć bezemnie nie potrafią... Jam — ich rodzic.. Odejdź teraz stąd, proszę cię, odejdź!... Chcę pozostać sam, zupełnie sam... Spojrzałem nań w tej chwili. Miał obłęd w oczach. Więc uląkłszy się jego szaleństwa, odszedłem bez słowa...